digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Haru Shinkai
About the names Japanese names do NOT have to have meaning. Some Japanese names are actually written in Hiragana and katakana. Nowadays it is more out of a personal choice, but it used to be because of people who were uneducated and therefore cannot read or write kanji. Names written in hiragana tend to be seen as feminine or cutesy, hence they are more common on females. Names written in katakana are usually for foreign names, but Japanese names can also be written in katakana too to evoke 'modern' or 'hip' feeling, and Haru and Rei's names written in katakana are probably because they want to create this feel. Names written in katakana are emphasized, attention grabbing, different from the norm, and not attached to the meaning of some kanji characters. Speculating the meaning of names written in hiragana and katakana defeat the purpose of them being named differently. The name of 'Haru' usually used kanji 春, 晴, or 陽. In fact, I don't even know how you get 貼 as a name. That kanji is never used in names. The kanji is not "attach" as in linking two parts like what you think. 貼 means attach or stick, as in adhesive tape or glue. It does not make any sense as a name. Also, for it to be read as 'haru', you need to combine it with okurigana (貼る). By itself, 貼 is read as 'chou' and it has completely different meaning; it is the unit measurement for powdered medicine. Also, I don't know why you linked Rei to Raidramon and Net Ocean when he's not related to any of those (maybe Raidramon, but what's the point of basing his name on Raidramon when it might not even the final stage of its partner). Also, what's the point of referencing the first two letters of a Digimon name? Katsura is quite common Japanese names, and saying it's a reference to some geographical places are kind of a huge stretch because you can't just take one kanji character out a compound and claiming it as a reference. 桂川 (Katsuragawa) is a perfectly Japanese surname as well, and if they indeed want to reference Katsuragawa, then they could have just name him Katsuragawa by taking both kanji characters instead of only taking one character. People won't think of Katsuragawa just by having the first character. Same thing with Katsurazawa. What you're doing right now is like saying a person named Angelina has her name referenced Angel Falls just because her name has 'Angel' in it. Net Ocean is not even a real "ocean". Net Ocean is a reference to World Wide Web (WWW), and how searching information via search engine is like dragging a net across the surface of the ocean. Like Net Ocean, WWW is divided into surface web, deep web, and dark web (coined by computer scientist Mike Bergman). Net Ocean is more relevant to Gatchmon than to Rei. Offering a possible explanation what the name means is fine when you have the kanji as basis for it (like Asuka in Torajirou Asuka's case) and it's relevant to the characters or their background or family. But for Haru and Rei's case, they are very forced and has little to no relevance to them. Luph (talk) 04:03, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :As far as the Net Ocean goes, is this something unique to Appmon? Because in the rest of the franchise it is very much an aquatic biome. 14:10, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Net Ocean (ネットの海 "Net no Umi" in Japanese) is also mentioned in Digimon Adventure and V-Tamer, but we must not think Net Ocean as simply a huge ocean like in Adventure universe. This is Appmon, so the Net Ocean may work differently, just like how Digital World is never truly the same across various Digimon seasons. We don't have enough information so far since we are only 3 episodes in, but the way it is structured in Appmon, it is similar to World Wide Web. I'm not sure if we ever go to Digital World in this season, but so far, we only know that Net Ocean is something that Gatchmon has access to (with him being a search app) and Net Ocean is also the "sea of information", not simply a water biome. The way it is depicted until now, the "ocean" is more in a figurative sense rather than literal. Luph (talk) 15:05, October 17, 2016 (UTC)